


Dare To Live Happily Ever After

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Dancing in the Rain, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Summer Love, Teen Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, A story is never for the listener. It is always for the one who tells.





	Dare To Live Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/gifts).



It was only hour’s ago when Philip first tastes the sweetness of Lukas’ lips. At that moment, their world was sunny and bright and beautiful… before the darkness shredded their joyful souls apart. Philip bites his lip from the heat and lust he sees in Lukas’ eyes, a gaze that promise love and passion. The summer heat was all around them as Lukas kissed him heatedly, eager hands finding all the hot spots on Philip’s body to make him see twinkling stars.

However, all good things must come to an end. What had begun with a kiss had ended with them promising to keep a dark secret. Standing at the edge of the pound, a whisper drifts through the night.

“He was gonna kill me if you hadn’t stopped him.”

The words are whispered soft, a light puff of white mist in the dark of night. Philip is so soft spoken Lukas is not sure he heard him correctly. The fear snarls surrounding them in the air, and their bodies shivering against the chilly cold that clings to their skin.

Fighting against the tears threatening to tumble down his cheeks, Lukas grabs Philip and pulls him into a tight hug. He clings desperately to the shorter teen, he hears Philip whisper into his skin, his lips brushing the crook of Lukas’ throat. 

Philip struggles to catch his breath as every one of his scenes became overwhelmed. The powerful touch of arms cradling him as his eyes begged for safety. He is overwhelmed, shaken, his eyes falling shut and body quivering in Lukas’ embrace. His head is bent low, his chest puffing out with each rough breath. A sniffle ripples through the air, and Lukas can feel tears on his skin as Philip begins to cry. He holds Philip even stronger when he feels the shivers of fear vibrate through his friend.

“He was gonna kill me if you hadn’t stopped him.” Philip’s words are a little louder now, a quiet sob comes out of him and with their bodies pressed so close, and Lukas can feel Philip shaking. Lukas holds onto Philip even tighter, maybe tight enough to break his ribs, but Philip holds him just as desperately; they rock back and forth, embraced in a sorrowful hold, two young men thrown into a dark war.

Philip’s mind spins with fright and worry, they have witnessed a horrific murder, nearly lost their lives on this night, and all the bad thoughts are crushing his soul. He is so lost in terror that he startles when gentle hands palm his cheeks. He gazes into Lukas’ eyes, and can see a shimmer of hope among the fear—a promise that everything will be alright. One way or another, they will shelter this storm. As long as they are together, they will be safe.

Lukas leans in, and his lips brush against Philip’s lips in a soft, chaste kiss, a sweet kiss that makes Philip believe that, despite the horror they have experienced tonight, he feels like he is in the arms of an angel, as if white wings with golden tips wrap around him, a sensation akin to peace and grace washing over him on this dark, summer night.

Lukas wants to collapse into soft sheets and fluffy pillows and sweet lips and gentle hands…longing to forget how bad the world at this moment. He’s exhausted, too worn out and beat down by the secret they are keeping about the cabin murders, and their secret love. He is hanging by a thin thread as he fights to keep the fear from his heart.

The tremble in his hand shakes him, wishing to wrap his arms around Philip and hold him in his warmth and believe that everything evil and bad in their world will pass. The sorrow weighs heavily on him; all he desires is joyful times when the early sun pours into the bedroom, warming him to his core, enveloping him in the best kind bliss.

The past few months have been heart aching, to say the least. Yet now, something seems to break within his chest. The heat enveloping him. Burns him, steam rising from the hot stone ground as cool rain tumbles from the heavens. 

He continued to stand still as the rain tumbled down from the heavens and the thunder crackles across the sky. He looks out into the day and sees Philip splashing around in the rain puddle, making his clothes wetter, and he will most likely catch a cold from running around in the chilly rain, but he doesn’t seem to care.

Philip feels free, light as a feather and the rain feels amazing on his warm skin. 

Everything that has haunted him lately has disappeared, nothing matters other than the feeling of freedom and the raindrops on his fingers. Lukas watches Philip closely, notices the rosy flush on his cheeks and the adorable smile on his face, the little squeal of delight Philip gives when he catches raindrops on his tongue.

He is beautiful, an angel from the heavens; Lukas’ heart kicks against his ribcage, true love warming his soul as he smiles back at Philip. For a second Lukas closes his eyes, overwhelmed by the feeling of soft raindrops on his cheeks, offering him a kiss of pure peace and harmony.

Slowly spreading out his arms, soaking his soul in the first raindrops of spring and Philip’s laughter. He opens his eyes to find Philip slashing around in the rain puddles, giggling like he is five and carefree, bubbly with laughter. Around and around he spins, the most beautiful smile Lukas has ever seen shimmering on his sweet baby face.

For a time, Lukas can pretend their world is not on fire. 

He can forget about the horror they witness; he is free. Philip runs to him, still laughing, grabs his hands and tugs, once, twice, trying to pull him out into the rainy downpour. Lukas laughs and follows Philip, even lets Philip engulfs him in his arms and twirl him around, and they dance in the rain, swaying to silent music only they can hear.

This story, while it had a tragic beginning, is blessed with a happily ever after, as proof by the events of this night. 

Lukas’ eyes are innocent and there is a smile on his lips. He couldn’t care less about what other people think – scratch that, he does care, only not now. Not when the moment is so perfect; he basks in the happiness that he had only felt when they were alone. He had been on edge since he followed Philip into in the place, and for most of the night, he has felt out of place. Yet little by little, strangely enough, over the last few hours, Philip has brought him out of his shell. Hand in hand, shown him there is nothing to fear, proven that he can be calm in his own skin.

Now, he feels at ease like he doesn’t have to tuck tail and run. He savors this moment now, keeping it in his heart forever. The bar is all but deserted by now, it is past last call, but they remain on the dance floor. The music is humming soft and sweet, and Philip keeps swaying to the music playing quietly with Lukas following in tune with him even though Lukas wouldn’t call it ‘dancing’ – it’s merely the two of them holding each other close, hips swaying slightly as they rock to and fro, Lukas leaning in to press a tender kiss to Philip’s lips that makes a tiny rumble of loving laughter flow from his beautiful soul.

Philip’s eyes twinkle, then he is smirking and softly giggling, before he lays his head back on Lukas’s shoulder, holding him close. They embrace with such a comforting and blissful hold that Lukas flashes Philip a gentle smile, soft, pink lips curving his mouth enough to make his eyes shimmer. He can feel his cheeks flushing, even though no one is around to see them.

It took a lot for him to even be able to walk into this place, let alone allow Philip to drag him out onto the dance floor. A gay bar, no, that is not even Lukas scenes. A dusty race track in a stadium, arena blaring loud rock music, yes, that is familiar to him, but not this place. Not men kissing and dancing, laughing. Only, now, it feels nice, safe, even if no one is around to see Philip help him break down the wall he has fought to keep up around him. He can be who he is without fear of judgement. He is not a freak in the crowd; he is accepted, for who he is, and who he loves.

Lukas feels free. There was almost pure joy in the way Philip spins him around, making him dance even though he has two left feet; a smirk twitches on his lips before a giddy giggle rumbles from his chest. Lukas smiles with a heart stopping grin, his eyes bright and beautiful, and his heart is about to beat out of his chest when Philip draws him closer and kisses his lips with the touch of an angelic caress.

By the end of summer, his heart is as light as a fluffy cloud in the sky. After everything they have been through with the cabin murders, being on the run, and even the kiss at the Red Hook Party, Lukas has been on a roller coaster ride. Now, there is calmness in the air.

As summer lingers on, Lukas has no sense of time. Between the long days spent with Philip kissing his lips so gently and the nights they spent cuddling under a canvas of twinkling stars, hours linger into long sunny days, and some days feel like a life time. Most mornings, they hardly leave the bed. Of course, it’s not so much a bed as it is a pillow fort they made in the loft of the old barn.

Lukas pushed two big hay bales together on each side and draped a sheet over the top. The floorboard is cushioned by Philip’s mattress they dragged off his bed and decorated with fluffy white pillows and very soft cotton sheets. They even stung a string of twinkling lights overhead to illuminate their hideaway with a soft glow. After the hell they have endured with the cabin murders and the burden of their secret relationship, this space meant only for them offers them haven away from Hell.

Lukas eyes were once dark and tortured; now they are clear and beautiful like a big blue sky. He is granted grace, he’s comforted by happiness and Philip’s kisses. On this morning, as the sun rises to greet the day, feeling so good, Lukas cuddles closer to Philip, his eyes prickle with emotion as he holds the man he loves in his arms. He kisses Philip’s temple, his cute cheeks, even the tip of his nose before his lips press gently to his forehead; Philip leans into his touch, comforted by his familiar warmth and scent.

Lukas pulls him close for a kiss, and he cannot help but smile because Philips lips are the sweetest summer fruit. His boyfriend’s soft lips send tingles over his skin, his breath hitches. Sleepy-dazed, Philip smirks, giggling fondly, reaching out to cup Lukas cheek's in his hands. His hands relearn every curve of Lukas’ body, as he could ever forget, his fingertips caressing soft, warm kissed skin.

Now, Lukas' arms were around him, hugging him tight, making him feel warm and safe, and Philip was sure his cheeks were rosy and pink from smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. “I love you, Lukas” he whispers, his mouth hovering over his boyfriend’s momentary before they share one soft, sweet, tender kiss.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/823827.html?thread=103832339#t103832339)


End file.
